


Practice Makes Perfect but Perfect's Not Working

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically louis gets off on nick ignoring him, not really dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis blows Nick, Nick ignores said blow job and Louis gets off on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect but Perfect's Not Working

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey look i'm writing again, albeit it's not very long and probably full of mistakes but you know, it's here.   
> [come say hi](http://becauselouis.tumblr.com)

The thing is when Louis wants it, he wants it.

Nick will go to the bathroom in a restaurant and next thing he knows Louis will be there on his knees, or he’ll wake up in the morning to find Louis’ tongue swirling around the head of his dick.

On one particular occasion Nick was on his way to get more tea in a particularly long song break at work, then suddenly he was in the supply closet with his pants around his ankles.

What Louis wants, Louis gets.

And that’s not to say Nick doesn’t want it too.

First and foremost, Nick is a man. A man who has needs and Louis is a man who fills these needs exceptionally well.

It’s just, there are times like this, when Nick has just settled down to watch this documentary he had been looking forward to all week long, and there’s Louis, on his knees, pulling insistently at Nick’s zipper.

And really Nick would be crazy to say no. He _wants_ it, is the thing, just as much as Louis does. But he also wants to watch this documentary.

But there’s also Louis looking up at him through those long eyelashes, eyes desperate, begging.

“Please let me suck, Nick.” And really, Nick’s only human, so of course he gives a nod of assent.

Only then there’s something interesting happening on the tv, and Nick doesn’t see the harm in letting his favourite boy pleasure him while he pleasures himself so his attention is drawn away from the pretty boy on his knees and instead to the tv where the narrator is painting the scene about life in Ancient Rome.

He’s so wrapped up in the show, his fingers carding carelessly through Louis’ hair, that he doesn’t even notice the boy looking up at him for approval, seeking out praise for taking Nick down so far and keeping him there.

He doesn’t notice (well he does _notice_ ) when said boy pulls off and redoubles his efforts, taking him down his throat hard and fast, spluttering around Nick’s length.

He can feel the coils of pleasure swirling around in his belly, a thought pushed to the back of his mind as he’s absorbed in his viewing.

As Louis takes him down again, spluttering around the length in his mouth, Nick’s ears strain a little, trying to listen to what the tv is saying. In an attempt to minimise the background noise, he yanks Louis by his hair, pulling the panting boy from his cock and shushing him as he makes a little whine of disapproval.

Undeterred and even more eager to please, Louis immediately shifts his head, sucking in Nick’s fingers, tongue laving desperately at the digits in a bid to regain Nick’s attention.

And he does, Nick’s vision tears away from the screen and to the dishevelled boy, chest heaving, red, abused lips wrapped tightly around Nick’s fingers, his eyes begging Nick for something, anything.

“You alright, kitten?” He pulls his fingers from Louis’ mouth with a slight sucking sound and strokes his thumb across Louis’ cheekbone, the boy nuzzling into the touch.

“Please.” Louis whispers when Nick’s hand drops, crawling forwards and nudging at the base of Nick’s dick before dragging his tongue across the underside.

“Wanna do good.” He mumbles breathlessly, eyes glassed over. “Wanna please you.”

And it’s then that Nick realises just what his ignorance is doing to Louis. He takes in the wrecked boy kneeling before him, glazed expression and rock hard erection. Louis is getting off on this.

He spreads his legs a little more, grabbing onto the back of Louis’ head and dragging him forwards.

“Come on, then.” His voice comes out a little rougher than usual, but that does nothing to deter Louis who dives straight back in with a grateful moan, suckling at the tip before taking Nick all the way down and repeating.

Nick’s attention is much more focussed on his boy now, not that he’s letting it show. He keeps his exterior feigning indifference as Louis laps at his balls, his tongue seemingly everywhere, while he gives Nick what is quite possibly the best blow job of his life.

Nick can feel his orgasm pooling in the pit of his stomach and instead of warning him, Nick returns his attention fully to the television, giving nothing to the boy below him until he comes, pulling out at the last second so half his load goes down Louis’ throat, the other painted across his cheeks and his eyelashes, a small bit dripping from his chin onto his grey tshirt.

Nick feels a wet patch on his leg and looking down he realises that Louis has come without being touched, had gotten off from the combination of Nick’s dick in his mouth and being outright ignored. Louis looks absolutely ruined.

Nick pulls on his arm, dragging the boy up into his lap and wiping at the tear tracks streaked across his flushed cheeks.

“You alright?” He murmurs, gently placing kisses against Louis’ temple and rubbing soothing circles on the younger boys back.

“Was I good?” Louis looks at him through red rimmed eyes, his voice completely wrecked.

“Always.” Nick soothes him. “Always so, so good for me, darling.”

Louis hums in content, allowing Nick to pick him up and carry him off to the bathroom, a shower and a change of clothes is what he needs.

In the shower, with scolding water pouring down on them and Louis wrapped around his middle Nick contemplates his new discovery.

Maybe later he can let Louis ride him while he watches The Great British Bake-off. Now there’s a thought. 


End file.
